Red Robin : Gotham City !
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Gotham City, pour les non-initiés, revu et corrigé par Washington-Jones ! Euh... Robin !
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite explication rapide : oui, c'est du Batman & Co, mais attention : c'est centré sur Robin ! Et pas n'importe lequel (Firesey, ce n'est pas encore l'historie dont je t'avais parlé, s'en est une autre) ! Le Narrateur peut varier. Le rating est élevé, mais c'est une fanfiction à tendance humoristique (après lecture de l'intro, vous comprendrez pourquoi) malgré une atmosphère relativement sombre (Gotham, tout de même !) et un sadisme développé dans un cadre psycho-gore à souhait. J'espère (tout comme les personnages) que ça vous plaira. Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture.**

_Gotham City. Comment pourrait-on décrire correctement cette ville sans vous exaspérer, lecteurs ? Premièrement, éviter les digressions. En général, les digressions amusent, mais elles agacent le lecteur, parce que, bien souvent, le narrateur ne s'en sert que pour tourner autour du pot. A éviter dans une introduction, donc. En plus, je suis certain que personne, parmi vous, n'est intéressé par un exposé de quarante cinq minutes sur l'histoire de Gotham, avec diapos et projections en noir et blanc. Surtout que, par papier, ce n'est pas très évident. Je vais essayer de faire simple. Une description sous deux points de vue : premièrement, le citoyen de Gotham, né à Gotham, et, dans un second temps, l'acolyte en collant du justicier Luminophobe. Oui, je suis Robin. Non, pas Richard Grayson, désolé, vous pouvez arrêter de baver. Ne sortez pas les couteaux non plus, je ne suis pas Jason ! Merci. Inutile de vouloir m'offrir le couteau maintenant, je ne suis pas Damian… Et voilà, maintenant, vous paniquez parce que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de qui je suis… Ce n'est pas grave. Officiellement, je ne suis même plus Robin. J'ai eu une « promotion » (enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce que, au vue de la conjoncture des récents événements, je me la suis accordé moi-même, cette promotion. Il faut dire qu'avec la crise et les licenciements… j'ai préféré quitter le navire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais bon, je vous expliquerai ça une autre fois.). Non, je ne suis toujours pas Jason ! (C'est fatiguant à la longue). Je suis Timothy Drake. Bon… je vois que personne ne suit… Timothy Wayne, ça vous parle plus ? Visiblement non… Effacez-moi ces mines contrites, je vais finir par avoir pitié pour vos muscles faciaux. Bon, je suis Robin numéro III. Ca y est, ça va mieux ? J'en vois quelques unes dans le fond de la salle qui ont un petit sourire éclairé : le cerveau s'allume ! Bon sang, voilà que je deviens aussi courtois qu'une porte ! (ou que Damian, ça marche aussi. Quoique, la porte est plus civilisée que lui… héhé !) Tout ça pour dire que je vais vous expliquer, en essayant de ne pas vous perdre et de ne pas vous décourager, comment fonctionne Gotham. _

_Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que, pour le citoyen lambda, Gotham est une ville de la côte Est. Voilà, ça, c'était on ne peut plus objectif…mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Donc, pour le citoyen lambda de Gotham City, c'est une petite ville tranquille, avec un taux d'ensoleillement qui frôle le zéro absolu (oui, des fois, quelques rayons frappent le bitume, et, en général, on croit tous à l'Apocalypse. Sauf Dick. Mais il n'est pas né à Gotham. Ca ne compte pas vraiment. Sinon, il faudrait faire des diagrammes à doubles entrées, détailler les différentes origines de la population immigrée et… je sens que je vous perds. Bref, tout ça pour dire que Gotham n'est pas la destination touristique idéale pour les surfeurs. Mais nous seront ravis d'accueillir tous ceux qui se présenteront. Sauf Edward Cullen… Je vous expliquerai !) Bon, j'en étais où… ah oui ! Donc, peu de lumière à Gotham. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. L'un dans l'autre, on est content : on ne risque pas de faire un cancer de la peau… enfin, les fumeurs, si, mais… bon, on ne va pas faire des pourcentages ! (Enfin, si, moi, je les ferais, mais pas vous. Vous, vous voulez juste que j'abrège, pas vrai ?… Bon, j' retourne :) je disais donc que (que d'occurrence de « donc » ! il faut que je songe à revoir mon lexique) que Gotham est une ville sympathique, si l'on excepte son taux de criminalité élevée. (Et la foule de crétins en collants qui se promène de toits en toits dès le crépuscule, pour suivre un taré qui se prend pour une chauve-souris et croit faire peur à tout le monde alors qu'il se contente d'être ridicule…Bref, je m'éloigne encore du sujet…) On peut admettre au moins cela : si le taux de criminalité est élevé, le taux de justiciers l'est également. (Nous ne mentionnerons pas ici le taux de fous évadés de l'Asile Arkham) quand on est né à Gotham City, on sait deux choses : premièrement, qu'il ne faut jamais se promener au crépuscule, ni durant la nuit. Deuxièmement : que le seul endroit où l'on peut (pas toujours, mais ça arrive) être en sécurité, est en Dehors de Gotham. C'est pour ça que les habitants qui voient débarquer des nouveaux ont un grand sourire : le sadisme s'exprime toujours aussi. C'est un fait sociétal… dont je vous parlerai une autre fois. Soit._

_En temps que Robin (ex-Robin, excusez-moi), je peux vous donnez le point de vue subjectif d'un justicier sur Gotham : cette ville craint un max ! (pour m'exprimer en termes accessibles à tous). Sérieusement : vu le nombre de super-héros qui viennent nous donner un coup de main et le nombre de super-vilains qui s'en sort indemne, j'estime qu'on se fiche un peu du monde ! (aussi bien du lecteur que de nous.) Surtout que, après avoir fait des études et quelques sondages, les scientifiques des Drake Industries en viennent à la conclusion que… c'est toujours moi qui prend. Bon, Jason est mort. C'est sûr que ça compte mais… il est revenu après ! Alors que moi, je me fais éventrer : tout le monde s'en fout. On m'égorge : Bah alors Drake, relève-toi, on va être en retard pour la soupe ! Je me prends un camion volant (que Superman n'a pas rattrapé) : Oups ! Désolé Brucie, j'ai cassé ta poupée. _

_Sérieusement, c'est fatiguant. Enfin, j'ai été Robin pendant plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre. Et j'aurais pu durer encore longtemps si Damian n'était pas si teigneux (et si je n'avais pas dû parcourir le monde pour sauver Batman…). Mais bon, je ne regretterai jamais cette période de ma vie : il a quand même fallu que je fasse des pieds et des mains pour avoir le droit de porter un collant au lieu du boxer qui servait de short à Dick et Jason. (C'est là qu'on remarque la stupidité de Damian : lui a préféré revenir à l'ancien costume, celui où le Joker peut glisser sa main sous… j'ai rien dit ! C'est juste une illusion d'optique ! Si si, je vous assure !)_

_Bon, finalement, je suis peut-être un peu moins amateur de digression que ce que je pensais… Soit, ce sera plus facile. _

_Maintenant, je dois vous faire un bref récapitulatif de l'histoire de la « Bat-family ». Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on vous raconte dans les comics. Souvent, c'est juste pour noyer le poisson et faire passer Batman pour un héros (en même temps, c'est lui qui paye les scénaristes alors… Corruption chérie… Vous avais-je expliqué qu'elle est au centre de tout le Système de Gotham ? Non ? Pour un prochain chapitre alors.). Bref. Tout d'abord, Batman est bel et bien Bruce Wayne. (Oui, je l'écris tel quel, mais on s'en fiche : avec ce chapitre, un virus vient de contaminer votre ordinateur et il effacera toutes les preuves de nos identités de votre système informatique et de vos cerveaux dès la fin de votre lecture. Je ne suis pas Tim Drake pour rien, héhé.) Bruce = Batman, donc. Dick Grayson fut le premier Robin (et le premier fils adoptif de Brucie. Désormais, il est Nightwing. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, Barbara Gordon n'est pas paraplégique. Et elle ne sort pas avec mon grand frère. En réalité, elle a mon âge et nous sommes bons amis (halte-là à tous ceux qui ont de drôle d'idées pour nous deux derrière la tête, le virus va s'occuper de laver ce coin-là de votre cerveau aussi !). Jason Todd est vivant, même si nous l'avons longtemps cru mort (ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, du moment qu'il ne sort plus mes organes vitaux de mon abdomen.) Damian est bel est bien un sale chiot enragé et, oui, nous nous tapons régulièrement dessus. Non, je ne suis plus fan de Batman (quand on vit avec lui au quotidien, croyez-moi, on comprend vite pourquoi aucune femme ne reste avec lui !). Alfred Pennyworth est bien plus qu'un majordome (et ceux qui pensent le contraire sont appelés à une mort certaine : ou, je sais tuer les gens… arrêtez de me prendre pour un incapable. S'il vous plait. D'avance merci.)_

_Soit. Je pense que, pour une brève introduction, j'ai été assez concis. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu. J'ai voulu poser les bases de l'histoire pour que vous puissiez démarrer la lecture en toute tranquillité. Mais, si vous manquez d'informations, je me ferai un plaisir de compléter les blancs et de partager avec vous mes petites découvertes._

_Sur ce, je vous salue : la nuit étant tombée, je dois enfiler mon costume et aller caillasser du méchant : ça ne se fait pas tout seul. _

_Sincère__s salutations._

_Timothy Drake/Wayne_

_Red Robin~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 les Amis !**

Dans la vie d'un super héros, il y a les jours avec, et les jours sans. A noter : aujourd'hui est un jour sans. Pourtant, ce n'est pas très logique : hier était déjà un jour sans. Avant-hier aussi. Est-ce que c'est valable pour toute la semaine ? Si c'est le cas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Allez savoir pourquoi, quand c'est un jour sans pour moi, c'est une journée « défouloir » pour le reste du monde. Dois-je exploiter l'idée du complot ? Sûrement. Quoique, là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Soit. Trouver une alternative. Vite ! Se planquer sous la couette ? Nan. Le nouveau numéro de Mutant-X vient de sortir, il faut que j'aille l'acheter.

Enfin, pour l'instant, je suis surtout en train d'essayer d'empêcher le Joker de tuer Damian. Et figurez-vous que c'est moins facile que ce qu'on croit. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je protège Robin alors que je l'ai décrit comme un petit monstre ? Et bien, vous n'êtes pas les seuls ! En plus, je suis en patrouille avec Dick et lui. Et Dick est déjà par terre. Oh, il va se relever, bien sûr ! (enfin, j'espère ! Parce que je doute que je puisse le porter jusqu'à la Batcave !) Se serait dommage de laisser le costume de Nightwing se salir ! Pour l'instant, je suis juste… disons… un peu occupé ! Barbara est chez elle, elle révise pour l'interrogation de biologie de demain. Comme si elle en avait besoin. Même s'il est de notoriété publique que les personnes brillantes se sous-estiment, j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. Bref. Bo en main, je fonce dans le tas. Je reconnais que c'est loin d'être une tactique digne d'un membre de l'équipe Wayne, mais quand Damian va se faire tuer et que Dick n'est même pas conscient pour assister au spectacle, il faut bien que je retarde l'échéance, non ? Et puis, le gamin a beau être un sale marmot, il ne mérite peut-être pas de finir entre les mains du Joker. Je sais ce que ça fait, et c'est tout sauf agréable. C'est pas grave, je vais trouver une solution et… BIIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! Euh… La Tour des Titans ? BIP BIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! Nan. La Tour des Titans, ça fait « BEE-EEP ! BEE-EEEP ! », donc c'est pas ça… Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est juste... mais Hey ! Pourquoi la nuit s'éclaircit-elle tout à coup ? C'est scientifiquement imposs…

-DRAAAAAAAAAAAKE ! LEVE-TOI !

Soudain, je comprends. La douce voix de Damian me rappelle à la dure réalité : je me suis endormi. Et ce n'est pas ma cape que j'ai sur le dos, mais un drap. Je devrais donc, vraisemblablement, être dans mon lit. Enfin, je crois. J'ouvre les yeux : l'éclairage soudain dans la nuit de Gotham n'était que la lampe de chevet : comptez toujours sur Capuche-boy pour vous réveiller avec la lumière braquée sur les iris. Résultat, je m'entends pousser un vague grognement et plonge sous ma couette tout en pestant contre l'irascible marmot des cavernes avec qui je partage le manoir. A tâtons, je cherche l'interrupteur et éteins la maudite lumière avant de daigner bouger. Damian a, bien entendu, déjà déserté. Je déteste me faire réveiller par ce môme. Je vous jure, ça me donne des envies de meurtres dès le matin ! Je repousse les couvertures d'un geste rapide et m'assois. J'ai eu une nuit plutôt mouvementée : à Gotham, le crime ne dort jamais. Et du coup, moi non plus. J'espérais pouvoir me reposer pour une fois, mais visiblement, quand on rejoint la « Bat-family », c'est à jamais. Pas que je sois contre l'idée, mais j'aimerai bien ressembler à autre chose qu'un zombie. Parce que, je vous assure, c'est terrifiant de se regarder dans la glace le matin ! Je me fais peur tout seul. Enfin, les cernes, ça donne un certain look. Les gens ont tendance à croire que je ne dors pas à cause de mes études. Trop passionné, c'est ce qu'ils disent. S'ils savaient. Je prends une douche en vitesse et enfile des vêtements propres (Merci Alfred !) avant de descendre dans la salle à manger où un petit-déjeuner plus que copieux m'attend (Merci Alfred !²). Damian est en plein… je ne sais trop quoi. Ca _ressemble_ à du sport mais doublé avec son sourire sadique… je me pose quelques questions. Bref, toujours est-il que notre cher égorgeur est occupé : hallelujah ! J'avale mon verre de lait d'une traite et salue Alfred avant d'embarquer mon sac pour de nouvelles aventures à l'école. Aujourd'hui, pas de limousine : c'est Dick qui me dépose ! J'imagine que vous n'avez aucun mal à deviner mon enthousiasme : bon sang, c'est _Dick_ ! Finalement, peut-être que Damian a bien fait de me réveiller. Quoique… Damian, faire quelque chose de bien ? Hmm… scientifiquement impossible. Et théologiquement hérétique. Damian _est_ le Diable. S'il faisait quelque chose de bien, ce serait… comme si le Soleil venait illuminer Gotham pour toujours. Ce serait… voyons voir… quel mot vous ferait percevoir le degré d'horreur que cela représente… Cataclysme ? Non, pas assez fort. Armageddon ? Mmh… on se rapproche… Apocalypse ? Oui ! Ca colle ! Voilà, si Damian faisait quelque chose de bien, ce serait l'Apocalypse ! Comment ça j'exagère ? Pas du tout ! C'est vous qui ne pouvez pas comprendre : vous ne vivez pas avec la _bête_. J'arrive sur le perron et me fait couper dans mon élan psychique par le beau brun dont vous rêvez toutes (je me fais pas d'illusion vous savez.).

-Alors Timmy, encore en pleine réflexion à ce que je vois !

Je peux difficilement nier que j'ai l'esprit occupé.

-Tu devrais arrêter de penser des fois. Ton cerveau va finir par surchauffer !

Il m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux sans se soucier de mes protestations et me tend un casque.

-Aller, monte p'tit frère, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard par ma faute. Tu imagines quel frère indigne je serai ? Et puis, il faut que …

En général, Dick parle trop Tellement que je fini par décrocher. Oh, ne soyez pas triste pour lui : tout ce qu'il dit est enregistré. Même si je ne retranscris pas l'intégralité de notre discussion sur sa vie privée et la mienne. N'allez pas me faire croire que ça vous intéresse. Je sais que vous voulez juste savoir si Dick est célibataire ou non. Et bien… nous ne parlions même pas de ça ! (héhé !) On discutait de nos plans pour une soirée entre nous. Comme Dick est à l'université, on se voit moins qu'avant. Alors, dès qu'on peut, on s'organise un petit quelque chose. Normal quoi ! Sauf que, maintenant, Môssieur voudrait inclure Damian. Il passe déjà presque tout son temps libre avec lui. Et moi, je l'ai tout le temps dans les pattes. J'espérais que Dick comprendrait ça, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai tendance à surestimer les gens, que voulez-vous. J'ai dû réagir bizarrement, parce que mon chauffeur a soupiré.

-Tim, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il n'a rien fait de mal…

-J'ai rien dit Dick.

C'est vrai, j'ai rien dit ! Vous êtes témoins non ? Quoique, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Ca n'a pas eu l'air de suffire à l'aîné des Wayne.

-Sérieusement. Tim ?

-Quoi ?

Bon, là, effectivement, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à contrôler ma voix, et peut-être qu'il a perçu ma déception. Peut-être. Mais j'ai dû mal à tenir tête à Dick. Il fait trop « grand frère » pour que je lutte vraiment. C'est injuste. Ca devrait être la même chose entre Damian et moi, non ? Quoique, ça doit être son ADN de bête enragée démoniaque qui bloque le processus. Je me documenterai sur la question à la bibliothèque. Ou je piraterai la NASA, on verra bien. Je sens soudain le freinage brutal d'un Dick passablement lassé de la discussion me ramener sur terre.

-J'y crois pas. Tu as beau être un petit génie, tu ne comprends toujours pas ça !

Là, il m'a perdu. Bravo Grand Frère !

-Tim, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une soirée avec Damian qu'on ne fera plus de plan entre nous. Ce que tu peux être possessif ! C'est trop mignon.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui soupire.

-Tu oublies que lui et moi, on ne peut pas rester dans la même pièce sans que l'un tente de tuer l'autre. Le premier étant, souvent, Damian.

Mon ton est peut-être sec, mais j'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre que, même si ce gosse est mon petit frère, ça ne me le rend pas sympathique pour autant.

-Alors c'est non ?

-De toute façon, je dois travailler l'exposé d'histoire avec Barbara.

-Bien sûr. Je comprends.

Non, il ne comprend pas. Mais je sens bien que je le déçois. Mon refus l'attriste. Et je déteste attrister Dick. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, mais à chaque fois, j'ai cette sensation bizarre, cette envie de remonter le temps pour changer ma réponse… Enfin, cette fois-ci, je n'aurais rien pu faire. A part peut-être mettre la carte « exposé » sur la table un peu plus tôt. C'est fou. Dick me manque. Bruce me manque. Ma vie d'avant me manque. Dick redémarre sans un mot. Il faut qu'il encaisse. Moi aussi. Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce sale marmot ! Vous me trouvez excessif ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut dire que je peux difficilement être objectif dans de telles conditions. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Barbara. Et que je lui demande si elle est libre ce soir-là. Pour l'EXPOSE ! (Bande de pervers !) Si elle ne l'est pas… je trouverai bien une autre explication à fournir à Dick. On verra. Il faudra bien, de toute façon. Les pneus crissent à nouveau : nous sommes arrivés.

-Aller, descend sale traitre !

Aucune amertume dans cette phrase, malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire. Dick est très bon acteur, c'est comme ça. J'enlève mon casque et m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand soudain, j'ai une illumination (ça m'arrive parfois, quand les astres sont alignés d'une certaine façon, que je n'ai pas échappé de tartines le matin et que j'ai bien pensé à faire sept fois le tour de mon lit dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en sautant à cloche-pied. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Raven pour ce bon conseil). Je toque trois petits coups sur le casque de Dick qui relève la visière pour m'écouter.

-Sinon, on pourrait patrouiller ensemble ce soir. Et passer le reste de la soirée entre hommes.

Dick me fait un sourire tellement grand que je le vois au travers de son casque.

-Ca marche. Mais appelle-moi quand tu auras fini les cours, je doute que la soirée suffise pour tout ce que l'on a à se dire !


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture à vous et gros gros gros bisous^^**

* * *

La biologie… ô joie de l'espère humaine ! Parfois, je préférerai être un batracien pour ne pas avoir à subir la plaie qu'est le discours de monsieur Summers : au moins, on me disséquerait, mettant fin à cette torture…

-Tim ? Timmy !... TIMOTHY !

Je sursaute (comme vous pouvez vous en douter) et manque d'échapper le batracien que je dois libérer de l'enfer que nous vivons actuellement en exposant nos tympans à l'incessant babillage inutile et scientifiquement erroné du professeur. Je me retourne vers ma voisine, un peu surpris, la grenouille bien calée dans ma main droite.

-Barbara ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et désigne le scalpel dans ma main gauche.

-Tu vas la tuer cette grenouille, oui ou non ?

Et là, mon sens de l'humanité se réveille : hallelujah !

-On peut pas faire ça Barbara…

-Tu te souviens enfin qu'on est les gentils ! C'est pas trop mal pour un type qui passe plus de quatre-vingt dix pourcents de son temps à cogiter, non ?

-Tu es parfois agaçante avec ton nouveau sarcasme. Je préférai l'ancien.

Pour comprendre ce passage, il faut savoir que l'ancien sarcasme de Barbara était moins sec, beaucoup plus drôle et vivant. Celui-ci est juste du sarcasme en carton plâtre. Et c'est assez peu enrichissant au niveau intellectuel. Mais allez dire ça à votre meilleure amie, alors qu'elle est armée d'une trousse et d'un scalpel chirurgical. Tenant pour l'instant trop à ma vie (d'où mon clair manque d'enthousiasme à réaliser le plus grand rêve de Damian), je ne me sens pas encore la force morale d'essayer.

-Tim ?

-Oui ?

-Ta montre.

Immédiatement, je pose la pauvre créature dans les mains de ma collègue qui range l'animal dans sa poche avant de remballer nos affaires : ma montre vibre légèrement, signal d'une affaire à régler en ville. Je suis ravi, même si cela signifie que je vais manquer mon tête-à-tête avec Dick : au moins aurais-je de quoi m'occuper ce soir. Nous profitons de l'interminable monologue du professeur Summers pour nous éclipser et rejoindre le métro. Barbara Gordon (car oui, ma binôme est bien la fille du commissaire) défait la queue de cheval qui retenait ses longues anglaises rousses avant de me tirer par le bras pour dévaler les escaliers et trouver l'issue de secours où nous changer. C'est une vieille habitude : il y a un angle mort dans les caméras de surveillance de la ville et ça tombe vraiment à pic dans l'exercice de nos fonctions. On se précipite donc dans la petite issue et je tourne le dos à ma meilleure amie, lui laissant le temps d'enfiler son costume dans la décence la plus totale. Puis, nous inversons les rôles. Barbara en profite pour relâcher la grenouille qui bondit joyeusement vers le parc de Gotham, quinze mètres en contre bas.

Une fois prêts, nous courrons jusqu'à la tour du journal de Gotham : pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'Asile, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Batman et Robin sont déjà là, et je regrette l'espace d'un instant l'époque où Bruce endossait le costume. Cette responsabilité détruit Dick petit à petit. J'aurais dû reprendre le flambeau. Je le sais, et lui aussi. Mais Damian ne nous l'a pas permis. J'entends sur ma droite, légèrement en retrait, le bruissement presque inaudible du costume de Batgirl alors qu'elle attrape l'un de ses batarangs. Je m'empare de mon bo et me joint au Duo, flanqué de mon inséparable équipière.

-Alors, on doit s'occuper de qui cette fois ?

-A ton avis…

Depuis que je suis Red Robin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu beaucoup de crédit auprès de mes collègues. Je ne suis pas encore fixé sur la raison : les fast-food Red Robin (sérieusement, ils devraient me verser des dividendes) ou bien à cause de mythique « Condom Face » ? Pas le temps pour cette question existentielle… on verra plus tard. Il faut que j'aille au secours de Dick : Damian et lui sont déjà surchargés par les ennemis… Damian est… assommé par terre (dois-je remercier son assaillant ? Non. Personne ne touche à mini-portion ! A part moi…) et Dick…

-DICKKKKKKKKKKKK !


End file.
